


Customer Crush

by saturnvern



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Barista Kim Mingyu, Blushing, Chwe Hansol | Vernon Being An Idiot, Customer Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Fluff and Crack, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnvern/pseuds/saturnvern
Summary: Hansol gives Mingyu a fake name whenever he orders at Starbucks and Mingyu just wants to know what his real name is because he thinks Hansol's really really cuteAlternatively - Mingyu suffers and tries his best to awkwardly flirt with his customer





	1. J. Cole

Mingyu doesn’t hate his job. It pays well and the hours are flexible. But working at the closest Starbucks there was to his university, in his opinion, was not great. He sees too many people from his lectures. There’s always an instructor or lecturer or tutor he sees every now and then that he hates, and sometimes he has to serve his past dates, which as a given, sucks.

 

He’s up at the counter this time, because everyone on the team knows by now that he is undeniably clumsy and has an absolutely _shitty_ memory. It’s a miracle he got the job in the first place.

 

Right now, he’s straining his ears over the obnoxious jazz music that he hates to listen to, some guys order and he frantically scribbles down the name “Jeonghan” onto the cup, ticking all the boxes because he wants _four_ extra shots of espresso in his cappuccino which Mingyu finds terrifying.

 

His co-worker Soonyoung squints at _Jeonghan_ ’s order. “Really?” Soonyoung exclaims. “ _Four_ shots of espresso? It’s midday. How tired is this guy?”

 

Mingyu shrugs, grinning helplessly, “I try not to question anything anymore.” He confesses, leaning against his counter to watch Soonyoung fiddle around with the machines.

 

“Ha!” Soonyoung laughs, shaking his head. Mingyu reckons Soonyoung’s got the best smile he’s ever seen on a person. “I think I should try that rather than trying to guess what’s going on with a person.” He says, shuffling around his little corner. “Look out, here comes another one.”

 

Mingyu looks up just as the doors close.

 

“Hi, what can I get you today?” He asks, with his customer service smile.

 

It takes the boy a while to respond and Mingyu wonders if there’s anything in his teeth because he’s _staring_.

 

“What? I- Yes.” The boy struggles to answer. Mingyu surveys him up and down. He’s got a yellow beanie on his head and hair over his eyes. “Do you have anything chocolate related?”

 

“Chocolate related?” Mingyu repeats. It’s not supposed to be a strange question to ask, but Mingyu’s always reckoned everyone would know their order and what Starbucks has at this point. “Uh, chocolate related…” Mingyu desperately wracks his brain. “We’ve got Hot Chocolate? And also a Chocolate frappuccino?”

 

“Oh cool.” Yellow beanie boy replies. “I’ll take the Chocolate frappuccino then.”

 

“Size?”

 

“Uh… medium?”

 

Mingyu chuckles this time. “Have you _ever_ been to Starbucks?”

 

“Nope.” Beanie boy says. “I tend to avoid crowded places.”

 

“It is quite quiet today.” Mingyu reaches to grab a cup. “I’ll give you the grande size ok? It’s the equivalent of a Starbucks medium.”

 

“Ok thanks.”

 

Mingyu hums. “Would you like cream or no cream?”  


“Cream?”  
  
“Like whipped cream.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“You sure?” He quirks his eyebrow up.

 

Beanie boy seems flustered under Mingyu’s intense gaze because the tips of his ears turn red in an adorable way. “Yeah, I’ll take the cream.” He caves.

 

“Good choice.” Mingyu smiles. “I just need your name-”

 

“J. Cole.” The boy blurts out, cutting Mingyu off.

 

Mingyu hesitates. “Okay, _J. Cole_ , that will be five thousand won please.” The boy hands over the money, avoiding Mingyu’s eyes. “Thank you.” Mingyu says, looking at his customer strangely. “Your order will be with you shortly. Have a nice day.”

 

He watches as Beanie boy scuttles off to where Four-Shot-Espresso boy is getting his order now.

 

“J. Cole?” Soonyoung questions.

 

“Yeah.” Mingyu can’t seem to stop staring. “That’s what he said.”

 

Soonyoung pours chocolate and ice into the blender. He looks over at Mingyu. “You know, if you keep staring he’ll think you’re being perverted.”

 

Beanie boy was busy untangling the earphones in his pocket. Mingyu reluctantly tears his gaze away from him. “What do you mean perverted?” He scoffed, walking over to where Soonyoung was, watching the ice and chocolate and milk and whatever the hell else is in there spin around the blender.

 

“He looks like a baby and you, you look like some creepy tall lamp post.” Soonyoung pours the drink into a plastic cup, tapping off the excess.

 

“Some creepy tall lamp post.” Mingyu repeated. “How nice of you.” He dryly said. Soonyoung moves over to the serving counter, and realises the whipped cream container is empty when he shakes it.

 

“Hey you know what?” Mingyu slides in. “I can do that.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll do the whipped cream.”

 

“Seungcheol says you’re not allowed.”

 

Mingyu scoffs. “Since when?”

 

“Since you forgot to put the lid on the blender and we had to close the store for half an hour to clean up.”

 

Mingyu waves Soonyoung away, grabbing a new cream bottle before Soonyoung does. “I’ve _changed_ Soonyoung.” Mingyu assures. “I think it’s time that I finally get some new responsibilities.”

 

“I think it’s time for you to keep your dick in your pants.”

 

Mingyu choked.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know you Kim Mingyu.” Soonyoung calls walking to the cash register.

 

“You don’t!” Mingyu says over his shoulder. He’s busy applying the whipped cream onto Beanie boy’s drink. It’s probably the best he’s ever applied whipped cream onto anything with the amount of delicacy he puts into it.

 

Mingyu shyly glances up again. Beanie boy’s typing on his phone, his bottom lip latched onto by his teeth, nibbling. He’s got one earphone in and his mouth twitches to a smile at whoever he’s texting to. _Fuck_ . _It’s cute_.

 

He contemplates with the chocolate sauce in his hand before squiggling a design onto the whipped cream. He’s such a fucking idiot but it’s too late now.

 

Cheeks tinted red by the stupid decision he’s made, he grabs a lid and a straw.

 

“J. Cole?” He calls.

 

Beanie boy glances up, his eyes wide and he makes his way to the counter.

 

“Frappuccino for J. Cole?” Mingyu asks.

 

Beanie boy laughs nervously. “That would be me.” His eyes latch onto the design Mingyu drew onto the whipped cream. “Oh.” He says. “Very nice.”

 

Beanie boy’s ears are red again.

 

“Thanks.” Mingyu said cheekily. “Hope you enjoy.” He grins.

 

Beanie boy smiles, wide and gummy and suddenly Soonyoung’s smile doesn’t seem so great anymore. Beanie boy’s smile is bright and innocent and loveable. Mingyu’s heart thuds loudly in his chest and he knows he’s _so_ depressingly whipped for Beanie boy. “Thanks.” He says, grabbing the cold drink.

 

“Come back soon!” Mingyu manages to yell out before Beanie boy leaves.

 

“ _Fuck_ .” Soonyoung slides over. “Now you _really_ look desperate.”

 

“Shut up.” Mingyu mutters, elbowing Soonyoung playfully. He can’t contain the smile in his face.

 

He hopes Beanie boy enjoys the heart he drew.


	2. Post Malone

Mingyu decides he’s becoming borderline pathetic when he practically fights Seungkwan over time slots at work. 

 

“I  _ need _ to have that time slot!” He whines. 

 

Seungkwan glares, wiping down the espresso machines. “You’ve been taking up  _ all  _ the Thursday afternoons hyung! You took last week's one! Stop being so selfish and share!” 

 

Mingyu gasps, “Selfish? Me? No!” He walks over to flip over the  **OPEN** sign. “I just, look I just really like that time slot ok?” He protests. “Go find your own.” 

 

“It’s  _ my  _ favourite time slot as well!” 

 

“Well then ask Soonyoung-hyung for it.” Mingyu sniffs. “I’m very dedicated to this slot.” 

 

“I  _ can’t _ . He has to teach dance every other day.” 

 

“Unlucky you then.” 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

“Likewise.” 

 

The door slides open and Mingyu makes it to the cashier counter he usually mans. “Good morning, what can I get you?” 

 

The customer tells him her order and he scribbles the details down. When she leaves, Mingyu turns back to Seungkwan. 

 

“Why do you want that slot so bad anyway? Don’t you have classes on Thursdays?” 

 

“Schedules change.” Seungkwan told him. “I just like the people that come in on Thursdays, it’s my preference.” 

 

“Your  _ preference _ .” Mingyu mocks mischievously. “Well I happen to feel the same way for the people who come in on Thursdays.” 

 

“No you don’t understand.” Seungkwan grumbles. “There’s this customer that comes in and he’s like,  _ really good looking  _ ok? He’s got the whole bad boy emo vibe but also the whole I’m a nerd who loves to read. I  _ need _ to find him and get his number. I  _ need  _ to.” 

 

“Seriously?” Mingyu scoffs. “What’s his name then?”

 

“Wonwoo.” Seungkwan glows red. “He was very polite.”

 

“Sure.” Mingyu shakes his head, organising the pastries. He takes a few seconds to admire the orange glow of the morning sun through the window. The croissants and sandwiches reflected beautifully off the cheap plastic, and he could see the many scratches etched by past shuffling customers.

 

“Mingyu.” Seungkwan says loudly and warningly. 

 

He spots a pair of legs behind the counter and he hits his head in his haste to take the next customers order. 

 

His eyes are screwed up in pain, and he rubs the growing bump on his head. “Hello, sorry. What can I get you?” 

 

“A chocolate frappuccino please.” 

 

Mingyu jerks. When he opens his eyes, he can make out Beanie boy, except this time he wasn’t wearing a beanie and was letting his soft brown locks free. “Hi.” Mingyu manages to speak. Beanie boy’s eyes are smiling and he looks like he’s fucking  _ glowing _ and everything looks so bright and Mingyu can spot a stray eyelash resting on his cheekbone. 

 

“Hey.” Beanie boy replies. “Are you okay?” 

 

“What? Oh! Yeah!” Mingyu laughs nervously, trying to hide the fact that he was caught staring  _ again  _ at possibly the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. “It happens all the time, don’t worry about it.” 

 

He can hear Seungkwan mutter behind him. He shoots him a dirty look. 

 

“Okay cool.” Beanie boy says. “Anyway, I’d like another chocolate frappuccino please.” 

 

“No problem. Would you like cream?” 

 

“Yeah please. And in the size of uh… whatever is the equivalent of a large?” The boy asks with a questioning tilt in his voice. 

 

The cups struggle to separate themselves from each other today. It made Mingyu feel stupid. “A venti.” He says. “You’re going bigger?” Once Mingyu said that, he wants to bash his head against the counter.  _ Not perverted at all _ . 

 

Beanie boy giggles, and Mingyu doesn’t know  _ how _ someone manages to giggle in a non-repulsive sort of way. “It was really yummy.” He confesses. “And I’ve got a lecture that goes on for  _ hours _ and I want something to suck on.” Mingyu’s marker squeaks unpleasantly against the cup as he jolts. Beanie boy stammers. “I mean like, straws. Like,  _ straws _ ,  _ drinks _ , uh- drinking? Nevermind.” Beanie boy stops talking, his fingers tapping and scraping at the counter. 

 

“Name?” Mingyu asks, obviously flustered. 

 

“Uh, Post Malone.” 

 

Mingyu’s eyebrow twitches. “Not J. Cole today?” 

 

“Nope.” He pops his p’s. “I watched  _ Into the Spider Verse _ and I really liked the song he did so,” he shrugs, “Post Malone.” 

 

Mingyu nods. “Okay Post Malone.”

 

Beanie boy hands him the money and drops it on the palm of his hand. His fingers tingle.

 

When Mingyu hands Seungkwan his cup, Seungkwan glowers at him. “And there you were making fun of  _ my customer crush _ , when you were practically sending that guy hearts with your eyes.” 

 

“I was  _ not _ .” Mingyu defends himself. 

 

Seungkwan scoffs. “Yeah right.” 

 

Mingyu wanted to say more but another customer came in. He takes care of his order right when Seungkwan moves  _ Post Malone _ ’s drink over to where they apply the extras. 

 

“No.” Mingyu almost yelps and trips while rushing to get there. He knocks the whipped cream bottle out of Seungkwan’s hand. “I’ll do this. You can get started on the next order.” 

 

Seungkwan shoots him a weird look but doesn’t argue. 

 

Mingyu finds himself once again swirling the whipped cream down onto Beanie boy’s drink, and with the chocolate sauce in hand, he hesitates on what to draw. 

 

He glances up and almost squeezes chocolate sauce everywhere, because Beanie boy’s gazing over at him and when their eyes meet, they both yank their heads down. 

 

Mingyu’s palms are sweaty as he draws another heart down onto the. He tries to give the heart a smiley face but the chocolate sauce drips downwards and makes it look like it’s crying.

 

“Post Malone?” He calls. It’s too late to fix it and hopefully the boy won’t notice. 

 

He notices straight away. 

 

“Hey what happened to its face.” He frowns cutely. 

 

Mingyu sighed dejectedly. “I screwed the face up it’s supposed to be happy but not it looks sad.” 

 

“At least you didn’t screw the heart up.” Beanie boy grins. 

 

“I- yeah.” Mingyu stammers, embarrassed. “Yeah I didn’t.” 

 

“Anyway, thanks Mingyu. See you later!” He leaves, waving behind him. 

 

Mingyu looks dreamily off at the boy’s retreating figure. “He knows my name.” He whispers in wonder. 

 

“It’s on your tag you idiot.” Seungkwan shoves Mingyu out of the way. “Daydream later and let me do my job.”

 

Mingyu can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day and Seungkwan tells him he feels nauseated when he looks at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters r very short cuz i planned for it to be a one-shot but like i felt like it'd look messy if i posted it all in one go lol 
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments!!!! they are very much appreciated


	3. Amine

Mingyu doesn’t see Beanie boy for a long time after that. He doesn’t want to feel sad about it because that would only give Seungkwan another excuse to call him pathetic. But. He really misses him. He really misses Beanie boy and the names of rappers he gives him. And he really misses his adorable gummy smile and squinty eyes when they wave goodbye. 

 

He’s on at another shift, wiping down the counters and tables. The sky is dark and the lights are dimmed and soft. There are only a few people scattered around, holding cups of coffee and tea with backs slouched and bags laying tiredly on the tiled floor. 

 

The door slides open, and as usual Mingyu twists to see if it’s Beanie boy. It’s not. He smiles anyway and tells the boy that he’ll be there in a minute. The boy just nods, his ear pressed against his phone. 

 

When Mingyu walks back, the boy is busy chatting on the phone. 

 

“And what do you want?” He asks to the receiver, sending Mingyu an apologetic smile. “A what?” The boy was confused. “The cold chocolate drink.” He seems to be clarifying. Mingyu can wait. He doesn’t mind. 

 

Mingyu looks politely away from the customer while he sorts out his order. There’s no rush, no one is waiting behind him anyway. His mind drifts back to Beanie boy. He wonders if he goes to any other coffee shops. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t seen him for a long time?

 

“I’m sorry.” The customers voice breaks Mingyu from his trance. “Are you Mingyu?” 

 

It’s weird that someone would know his name, or at least ask for him. It wasn’t like Starbucks was a restaurant where you remember your favourite barista or cashier guy. It takes Mingyu a while to answer. “Uh, yes,” He says, nodding carefully. “Why are you asking?” 

 

The boy rolls his eyes, and covers the phone’s receiver. “It’s just my friend. He says that you would know the chocolate drink he likes.”

 

Mingyu just tilts his head. What?

 

“He says it’s cold.” The boy says, as if it were helpful. He pauses to listen to the phone. “He also said something about Ariana Grande?” The boy shrugs. “Anyway, do you know any chocolate drinks, the reception my phone has sucks.” 

 

“I, uh, oh yeah.” Mingyu scratches his head. “There’s the chocolate frappuccino. That’s cold. And your friend probably wants the grande size.” 

 

“Ah thanks.” The boy says gratefully. “Well, we’ll get one of those, with cream he says, and just a venti iced coffee for me.” 

 

Mingyu grabs the black sharpie and accidentally catches the ink on his hand. He grimances but hastily writes down the orders. “And name?” Mingyu asks.

 

“The iced coffee is me, Chan.” Chan said. “And Hansol wants his name to be Anime?” Mingyu can hear a muffled voice yelling at Chan through the phone. “I’m  _ sorry.”  _ He says this sarcastically to the person or  _ Hansol _ on the other line. “Aminé. A, M, I, N, E.” He spells carefully to Mingyu. He seemed concerned over the fact that Mingyu might spell it wrong and that his friend would throw a tantrum. He ends the call and drops his phone into his pocket. “I’m sorry about this. He’s very particular about the rappers he picks as his name when he orders things.” Chan said matter-of-factly. 

 

Mingyu’s eyes grew wide. “Eh it’s okay.” Mingyu tried his best to keep the excitement out of his voice. “I like it.”  _ Could it be Beanie boy? _

 

For the remainder for their exchange, Mingyu couldn’t seem to prevent the wide grin that threatened to take over his face. Chan looked at him weird when he handed him the money. Mingyu didn’t care.

 

His stomach was fluttering because Beanie boy aka  _ Hansol _ remembered his name. And it’s not because he saw his tag, because obviously, how could Beanie boy take a peek when he wasn’t even there.  _ No _ , Beanie boy  _ remembered _ his name.

 

Mingyu steals the drinks away from Soonyoung again, and he adds the whipped cream for  _ Amine _ ’s drink and carefully drizzles chocolate sauce to form a heart. This time though, he successfully draws down a smiley face that doesn’t look depressing. 

 

He hopes  _ Hansol  _ likes it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading uwu last chapter will be up soon


	4. Snoop Dogg

Both Seungkwan and Mingyu are manning the cashiers today. It’s a Sunday and there more staffs.

 

“Do you think he’ll come today?” Mingyu asks. 

 

“Hm?” Seungkwan hummed, spaced out. “Nah. You can’t get  _ that _ lucky. I haven’t seem mine in a week.” 

 

Mingyu sniggered. “Maybe you scared him off.” 

 

Seungkwan hits Mingyu’s side, offended. “Yours had to ask a friend to help order. He probably doesn’t want to see your face again.” He snides back. “He doesn’t give you his real name.” 

 

“I think it’s endearing.” Mingyu sniffs. A customer comes up to order, cutting off their conversation briefly. Once they leave Mingyu turns back to Seungkwan. “He knows my name and he enjoys my drawings.” 

 

“What? The weird swiggle you call a heart? It doesn’t matter because you’re breaking the rules when you’re  _ supposed _ to do a swirl.” 

 

Mingyu shrugs. “He likes it.” 

 

“Whatever you say.” 

 

They’re busy taking down more orders and Mingyu’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

 

It’s just a regular hour until Seungkwan smacks Mingyu’s arm repeatedly, and it fucking  _ hurts _ . 

 

“Will you stop?” He snaps, looking down at his coworker. 

 

Seungkwan ignores him. “He’s here.” Seungkwan breathes. “Oh god, he came back and he’s here.” 

 

“You’re so creepy.” Mingyu comments. His eyes flits up to see a tall man with circular framed glasses. His nose scrunches up when he laughs because he’s got a friend and oh god that’s  _ his  _ customer. 

 

“Oh my god Seungkwan.” Mingyu whispers. Seungkwan’s clutching his white shirt in his fists. “Hansol is  _ here _ . Will you get off me? My one is here.” 

 

“What? Where?” 

 

“Hi!” 

 

Mingyu’s greeted with a beam of fucking  _ cuteness _ because Post Malone, J. Cole whatever his name is, is right in front of him, bouncing on the heels of his shoes. 

 

“Hey- uh, Hi.” He hopes the boy didn’t hear his panicked conversation with Seungkwan. 

 

“Yeah hi.” Seungkwan seems to be drooling next to him. He’s staring at the taller man that came in with Hansol. 

 

Mingyu elbows him. He clears his throat. “What can I uh, get you today?” 

 

_ Hansol _ looks up at his friend, who seems to be is staring at Seungkwan’s name tag with an awful amount of concentration. 

 

“Hey.” The boy repeats. “Wonwoo,  _ hello _ ? What do you want?” 

 

“Yes!”  _ Wonwoo  _ snaps out of his daze. “I’ll get whatever I got last time please.” 

 

Hansol frowned. “I wasn’t with you last time.” 

 

Wonwoo stutters. “Well, then, I- you can order first I need to think.” 

 

“You got the caramel iced coffee.” Seungkwan interrupts.  

 

Mingyu doesn’t even know what to do. 

 

“Did you?” Hansol says. Wonwoo nods. Hansol looks back up at Mingyu. “He’ll get the caramel iced coffee then?”

 

“And what in what equivalent size?” 

 

“He gets it in a grande.” Seungkwan says for Wonwoo, like it isn’t even mildly stalkerish that he memorised his order. 

 

There’s silence and Mingyu swears he can hear the crickets. 

 

“Yeah I do.” Wonwoo confirms, he glances up at Mingyu, his face red. “A grande please.” 

 

“Alright…” Mingyu’s eyes dart between Seungkwan and Wonwoo and back at Hansol who seems to be humming quietly under his breath, looking intently at the various starbucks card designs that they have. “A caramel iced coffee, grande for…”

 

“Wonwoo.” 

 

“Right.” Mingyu scribbles. “And what about you?” He asks and suddenly it’s just him and  _ Hansol _ , there’s no Seungkwan or Wonwoo or Soonyoung in the background complaining about how illegible Mingyu’s handwriting is.

 

“The chocolate thing in the equivalent of a extra large please.” Hansol says sweetly, leaning forwards on the counter.

 

“With cream or no?”

 

“With cream.” 

 

There’s a lump in Mingyu’s throat. “And your name?”

 

“Snoop Dogg.” 

 

Mingyu doesn’t know whether or not Snoop Dogg has an extra G or not or if it’s just Snoop  _ dog _ or Snoop  _ dawg _ . What the fuck since when did names get so hard?

 

The boy must sense his hesitation because he tells him there’s an extra G and Mingyu just nods mechanically. 

 

“Hey.” Seungkwan stage whispers, once the pair head off to the counter to wait for their orders. “You don’t think they’re dating do you?”

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean, they could be dating? Your one is holding my one’s hand for god’s sake.” 

 

Mingyu glances up. Seungkwan was right. They’re holding hands, and swinging them. Hansol stretches up to his tiptoes to whisper something in Wonwoo’s ear and they both giggle. Mingyu’s jealous. 

 

“Maybe?” Mingyu unwillingly says. “I mean, just because they’re doing all  _ that  _ doesn’t mean they’re together.” 

 

“They didn’t pay separately though.” Seungkwan suggested. “Wonwoo paid for your one. He said that it was  _ his turn _ to pay. What the fuck? What does that mean?” 

 

“Maybe it just meant that last time he paid for their meal and so it was his turn this time.” Mingyu was trying desperately trying to convince himself. There’s  _ no way  _ they’re together, the universe hates him but it doesn’t hate him that much. 

 

Mingyu sulks, waiting for their order to finish. He doesn’t know whether or not he should draw a heart or not. He doesn’t want to get beaten up by  _ Wonwoo _ , whoever the fuck he is. He drips the chocolate sauce down into a swirl. 

 

“Order for Wonwoo and…” Soonyoung squints. “Snoop Dogg?” Wonwoo and Snoop Dogg bound over, taking their drinks. “Enjoy.” Soonyoung smiles, before tending to the other drinks. 

 

Mingyu hangs around the order counter, hoping Hansol doesn’t comment on the lack of hearts that haven’t been drawn onto his drink. He doesn’t want to get beaten up by his supposedly boyfriend. 

 

Unfortunately Hansol does notice and when he catches Mingyu’s eye he gives Mingyu the smallest and possibly the most adorable pout Mingyu’s ever seen. Mingyu wants to cry. 

 

“There’s no heart?” Hansol cocks his head to the side. 

 

Mingyu blushes and stammers. “I- uh, didn’t want to make your boyfriend mad.” 

 

“My boyfriend?” 

 

Mingyu really wants to look everywhere but Hansol and Wonwoo. “Yeah your boyfriend.” He blindly gestures to where Wonwoo’s stood behind him. “Sorry for making advances towards you.” 

 

Wonwoo splutters, shaking his head furiously. 

 

“Wonwoo-hyung and I aren’t dating.” Hansol says. “He likes the guy behind the counter.” Wonwoo’s eyes are wide and panicked. 

 

“What? Seungkwan?” Mingyu questions. 

 

“What, me?” Seungkwan was eavesdropping behind the espresso machine. 

 

Hansol nods, rolling his eyes. “We were supposed to get your number.” 

 

Seungkwan immediately jumps to action. 

 

Mingyu ignores the commotion that Seungkwan makes behind him. “So you’re not with Wonwoo?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Here.” Seungkwan pants. He lunges over the counter, thrusting a slip of paper towards the pair. “That’s my number.” 

 

Wonwoo hesitantly takes the paper from Seungkwan’s grasp. “Thanks.” He mutters. He can’t seem to look Seungkwan in the eye. 

 

Mingyu stumbles from a kick on his shin. Hansol watches with amused eyes, Seungkwan’s eyes are twinkling at Wonwoo and Wonwoo looks like he wants to run away from the situation entirely. “Ow! What the  _ fuck!  _ What was that for?” He yelps. 

 

Seungkwan looks pointedly at Hansol. “Get Snoop Doggs number you coward.” 

 

Mingyu scolds. He is going to bruise. 

 

Hansol shakes his head, a impractical tactic of removing the hair from his eyes. He looks up at Mingyu with anticipation. 

 

“Do you… um… want my number?” 

 

“You’re supposed to ask for his number not give yours out!” Seungkwan hisses scandalised. 

 

Luckily, Hansol doesn’t seem to care and eagerly steps up and they swap phones. 

 

“Are you going to give me your real name this time?” Mingyu asks as Hansol types down his contacts. 

 

“I was under the impression that Chan mentioned it when he came in.” 

 

“I know.” Mingyu says. “But I want to hear it from you.” 

 

The boy smiles. “It’s Hansol.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its over! thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)))

**Author's Note:**

> hello its been a while (not rly considering i used to suck at posting lmao) 
> 
> i wanted to post more rare pair fics so heres some gyusol cuz they really out there being cute together since home got released. (don't worry my hoonsol fic will have something done to it as well, im trying to finish writing it before i update it) and speaking of updating, i've finished writing this fic already so expect an update every few days!!!!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated (pls tell me if this is good i need Constant Validation)


End file.
